


Refúgio

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Death Fix, Developing Relationship, F/F, Getting Together
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Começando quando mal se conheciam, até se tornarem a fonte de conforto uma da outra, uma relação contada entre as muitas crises na galáxia Pegasus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refúgio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707365) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para o SGA Reverse Bang 2016, com base na arte de [FalconHorus](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/), [Nightingale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6525406).

Teyla não conseguia dormir. Não era exatamente porque os pesadelos a assustavam, apesar de que isso também era verdade, de certa forma. Sentia-se mais ansiosa do que temerosa, e o pouco sono que conseguia nada fazia pra aliviar essa ansiedade, ao invés disso a agravando. Os dias estressantes de preparação para o ataque combinados com as noites sem sono estavam se provando um grande desafio, um que se sentia exausta demais para enfrentar. Suas técnicas de meditação usuais falharam em acalmar a confusão em sua mente, um padrão que se repetia depois de cada ataque, depois da perda de cada amigo e familiar para os Wraith, mas enquanto no passado isso significava algumas poucas noites sem sono, rapidamente seguidas pela necessidade de seguir em frente, agora a presença dos Wraith era uma pressão constante.

Era tarde quando decidiu sair do seu quarto. Talvez uma mudança de cenário e um pouco de chá fosse o bastante para lhe ajudar a recuperar algum resquício de paz de espírito. Não relaxaria completamente até que a ameaça imediata tivesse passado, e mesmo então os Wraith permaneceriam como uma sombra constante no fundo da sua mente, mas não podia esperar continuar útil se não conseguisse descansar até então.

Ela se encontrou na cantina, quase vazia a essa hora, mas não completamente. Uma cidade populada por cientistas e soldados significava que manter horários estranhos era a regra, ao invés de a exceção. Apesar de a equipe da cozinha não ser mantida em plantão até tão tarde, sempre lembrava de deixar lanches, várias bebidas, e água quente disponíveis a todos os momentos, bem como uma cafeteira bem estocada, especialmente agora que tantos dos cientistas estavam tentando substituir o sono completamente por café e estimulantes.

Ela pegou um dos bules athosianos, deixados ali à disposição de quem quer que os quisesse usar. Era um dos muitos pedaços de casa que podia ser encontrado em Atlantis, os pequenos detalhes que ajudavam a tornar o estranho familiar e a lembrar de que apesar de seu planeta não mais existir, seu povo ainda estava vivo. Ela escolheu lentamente as ervas, deixando seu nariz e suas mãos guiarem a mistura, permitindo que instinto e hábito tomassem conta e retirassem o peso da escolha de sua mente cansada.

Ela colocou o bule e uma xícara em uma bandeja, brevemente considerando, mas decidindo contra pegar algo para comer; já teve noites insones o suficiente para saber que comida só faria com que fosse mais difícil descansar. Pegou sua bandeja e se virou, procurando pela sala um lugar para se sentar. Estava andando na direção de uma mesa próxima da borda, esperando que o som das ondas e o cheiro do oceano a ajudassem a relaxar, quando viu a Dra. Heightmeyer, sentada sozinha.

Teyla estava envergonhada pelo modo como tratou a doutora mais cedo, apesar de já ter se desculpado. Só pensando por um momento sobre isso, se dirigiu para aquela mesa.

“Com licença, posso sentar aqui?” ela perguntou.

Kate ergueu os olhos, parecendo perdida por um momento, como se tivesse sido arrancada de pensamentos profundos. “Teyla, por favor,” ela disse, gesticulando na direção de uma cadeira vazia a sua frente. “Você teve outro pesadelo?”

“Não,” Teyla disse enquanto se sentava, “apesar de que certamente não a incomodaria tão tarde da noite mesmo se esse fosse o caso. Na verdade, Dra. Heightmeyer, quero me desculpar por meu comportamento anterior.”

“Por favor, me chame de Kate, e você não tem nada para se desculpar.”

“Fui rude, e faltei com consideração para com você e sua profissão, e por isso sinto muito.”

“Você sentiu como se sua confiança no Major Sheppard tivesse sido traída e reagiu, isso é compreensível. Você também é a líder do seu posso, e se me permite dizer isso, na minha experiência, líderes frequentemente têm uma certa oposição a procurar ajuda médica, especialmente quando o que os perturba são os problemas da mente. Com a liderança vem uma expectativa de um nível de força e resistência que simplesmente não pode ser obtido.”

“Um líder deve lidar com todos os problemas do seu povo, bem como os seus próprios, então o que é exigido deles é não mais do que o que é necessário.”

“Talvez, mas de qualquer modo, você não precisa fazer isso sozinha. Estou aqui para cuidar do bem-estar de todos nessa cidade, e é um trabalho que estou feliz em fazer.”

Teyla baixou os olhos, e então olhou para Kate. “Deve ser difícil, cuidar de tantas pessoas, precisar estar disponível a todos os momentos.”

“Tem sido um desafio, mas sabia que o seria quando decidi vir. Imagino que também não deva ser fácil para você, cuidar do seu povo, defender seus interesses, e ser parte do time de Sheppard.”

“É, como você disse, um desafio. Contudo, muitas das dificuldades que meu povo sofreu previamente foram aliviadas, então diria que é uma troca justa. Uma que estou feliz por ter realizado.”

“Mesmo que agora enfrentemos a ameaça de um ataque pelos Wraith da mesma forma que você fazia em seu planeta natal?”

 

“Em Athos, não tínhamos defesa contra os Wraith; tudo o que podíamos fazer era nos esconder e esperar que não muitos de nosso povo fossem levados. Aqui estamos nos preparando para defender a cidade contra eles, e é por isso que meu povo escolheu ficar. Depois de incontáveis gerações sendo eliminados sem qualquer modo de obter segurança, agora podemos esperar lutar, defender nossa posição.”

Kate acenou em compreensão. “Na Terra, temos algo chamado direito internacional, que é um grupo de regras que guia como os muitos países devem interagir um com o outro, e uma das bases principais dessas regras é o princípio da autodeterminação dos povos. Nós acreditamos que cada nação tem o direito de decidir seu próprio destino sem interferência, e isso é algo muito importante para nós. Os Wraith tiraram esse direito das pessoas de Pegasus, então posso ver porque a liberdade de ficar e lutar é tão importante para você e para seu povo.”

Teyla sorriu levemente. “Fico feliz por você entender. Às vezes parece que as pessoas daqui, especialmente os soldados, acham que nós não deveríamos nos envolver, e ficar pacientemente esperando que eles resgatem a galáxia inteira, como se esse não fosse o nosso lar.”

“Temo que isso não seja só um problema aqui. Meu país tem uma história de agir como se tivesse o direito de intervir em qualquer situação, interferindo nos problemas de outras pessoas com a desculpa de as estar libertando do que é dito ser uma situação insegura ou um regime opressivo, apesar de que esse nunca é o verdadeiro motivo por trás dessa intervenção. Contudo, acredito que as intenções dos soldados são boas, eles só precisam trabalhar em colaboração com as pessoas que estão tentando ajudar.”

“Então na Terra as pessoas podem viver sem interferência, até que uma nação mais poderosa decida que sabe o que é melhor e intervenha mesmo assim, sem se preocupar com os desejos dessas pessoas?”

Kate suspirou. “Nós criamos esses princípios porque são algo que esperamos atingir um dia, e na esperança de responsabilizar as nações que os desrespeitam. Não é um sistema perfeito, e ainda temos muito o que fazer antes de podermos nos apresentar como um planeta verdadeiramente unificado, mas acredito que uma vez que a existência de outros mundos habitados se torne conhecimento público, o caminho à nossa frente ficará menor. Nós não enfrentamos uma ameaça externa conhecida do público faz milênios, e infelizmente, às vezes na falta de inimigos as pessoas se voltam umas contra as outras.”

Teyla acenou, usando um momento para digerir essa informação. “A Terra parece um lugar fascinante, apesar de um pouco confuso.”

“Talvez algum dia você possa visitar. Tem muitas coisas maravilhosas na Terra, tenho certeza de que você gostaria de lá.”

“Me conte sobre a Terra, o que você gosta do seu planeta?”

Quando Teyla partiu para o seu quarto, tinha esquecido de seu chá até que tenha ficado frio demais para tomar, mas tinha relaxado ligeiramente. Ainda teria um pesadelo naquela noite, e ainda estaria cansada na próxima manhã, mas em uma vida caótica com a constante ameaça de morte, mesmo pequenos momentos de paz tinham um valor que não podia ser ignorado.

\---

Kate admirava a força de Teyla. Kate podia ver o efeito que a conexão com os Wraith tinha nela, mas Teyla ainda estava plenamente disposta a arriscar sua segurança para encontrar qualquer coisa que pudesse os ajudar. Por causa de seu tempo trabalhando no SGC e agora com a expedição de Atlantis, Kate estava acostumada com as nobres tendências de autossacrifício que tantos de seus pacientes apresentavam, mas isso não fazia seu conflito ético desaparecer.

Se ela fosse pensar no bem-estar de sua paciente, deveria parar com isso antes que mais dano fosse causado. Não podia nem imaginar o quão traumática toda essa experiência era para Teyla, e não tinha como saber se a mente de Teyla podia sobreviver conexões continuadas. Contudo, Teyla desejava continuar, e sua sobrevivência podia depender do sucesso de sua tentativa. Deste modo, Kate só podia lhe avisar dos perigos de continuar, não a forçar a parar, e esperar que nada mais acontecesse com ela.

\---

Teyla admirava a calma de Kate. Conforme as naves colmeia se aproximavam, pânico estava começando a tomar conta da cidade, mas ela permanecia como um farol de racionalidade e tranquilidade, lidando com os problemas de todos enquanto mantinha uma aparência inabalável de calma. Não era uma tarefa fácil, tranquilizar os apavorados que enfrentavam a destruição certa, e era uma que Teyla conhecia bem o bastante para apreciar, agora que podia pensar claramente sobre isso.

\---

Kate estava sobrepujada. Tudo era demais, o medo, e as mortes, e aqueles que preferiam estar mortos. As coisas sempre ficavam piores depois da tempestade. Era quando a ameaça passava que a mente podia começar a processar o que tinha acontecido. Sem mais naves a caminho e a cidade agora segura, todos podiam respirar e deixar o peso de tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas semanas pousar. As consequências de perder amigos e do excesso de noites insones, as semanas de medo constante, de serem mantidos funcionais somente pelo uso de estimulantes porque havia mais uma coisa que precisava ficar pronta a tempo, de compartimentalizar tudo porque não havia tempo para lidar com as coisas, tornaram-se evidentes nos dias que seguiram o ataque. As pessoas estavam se desfazendo, uma a uma, incapazes de continuar a manter contida a inundação de sentimentos.

E Kate estava no meio de tudo isso. Ela tinha que os manter com a cabeça fora d’água, e os manter funcionais o bastante para realizar suas tarefas, porque a conexão com a Terra ainda não queria dizer que podiam ser facilmente substituídos. Pediu que mais psiquiatras fossem mandados com o novo pessoal, mas precisariam de semanas para chegar, e nesse meio tempo, a saúde mental da expedição era somente sua responsabilidade. Era demais para uma única pessoa lidar, e ainda assim era o que precisava fazer, do contrário ninguém o faria e isso criaria vários outros problemas. Tinha que continuar trabalhando como se tudo estivesse bem e tinha que ocultar sua própria exaustão, mesmo que nesse momento estivesse sendo forçada a trabalhar desde cedo da manhã até tarde da noite, e ainda assim tinha que recusar pacientes, marcando consultas com dias de antecedência.

Ela estava reservando um momento para ela mesma agora, escondida em um dos muitos píeres, justificando sua pausa para si mesma por ter levado seu jantar com ela. Deveria estar indo para cama, já que tinha consultas marcadas desde muito cedo naquele dia. Contudo, dormir significava acordar para mais obrigações, e ela estava apreciando a paz e a solidão do píer.

Ela tinha terminado seu jantar, e estava admirando a vista quando Teyla chegou.

“Kate? Sinto muito, não quis te perturbar,” ela disse, se virando para partir.

“Teyla, por favor, sente-se. Você não está me perturbando,” ela respondeu antes que a outra pudesse partir.

Teyla se sentou ao lado dela. “Estava procurando um lugar para meditar. Apesar de não estarmos mais sob ameaça de ataque, os últimos dias não foram exatamente calmos.”

 

“Sim, ouvi que a Dra. Weir a colocou no comando de Atlantis enquanto ela não está. Essa não é uma tarefa fácil.”

“Tenho que dizer que vou ficar aliviada quando ela retornar.”

“E você está procurando pelo Tenente Ford, não está? Fiquei horrorizada quando descobri o que aconteceu com ele.”

Teyla acenou tristemente. “Nunca ouvi falar de um acontecimento assim, nem mesmo em lendas, apesar de que ainda estou tentando aprender mais sobre sua condição. Gostaria de poder estar lá fora procurando por ele, mas meu dever para com Atlantis deve tomar precedência.”

Kate pousou uma mão reconfortante em seu braço. “Você vai encontrá-lo. A galáxia Pegasus pode ser um lugar grande, mas só existe um número finito de mundos habitáveis com portais, e ele é um estranho. Alguém vai ter ouvido falar dele.”

“Espero que sim, pelo sem bem assim como pelo de Atlantis. Não acredito que ele algum dia nos trairia para os Wraith, mas ele não é ele mesmo, e em seu desespero para obter mais da enzima, pode ser pego por eles. Sinto muito, cheguei aqui e perturbei sua paz, e agora só estou falando sobre meus problemas. Por que você está nessa parte isolada da cidade?”

Kate sorriu, não era comum que as pessoas se lembrassem que ela também podia ter problemas. “Só estava procurando por um pouco de silêncio, tenho trabalhado muito nesses dias, mas não se preocupe, você não está me perturbando de modo algum.”

“Você tem certeza? Posso sair.”

“Na verdade, sua companhia é bem calmante.”

 

“Fico feliz por saber disso.”

\---

Teyla não podia acreditar que chegaram tão perto, só para o perder de novo. Não podia ser dito que sua missão tinha sido um fracasso completo, já que tinham determinado que Aiden estava vivo e relativamente bem, dadas as circunstâncias, e tinham resgatado um corredor, que podia ainda se provar um valoroso aliado contra os Wraith. Contudo, era difícil não se concentrar em como tinham quase resgatado Aiden, só para ver ele se oferecer para captura pelos Wraith só para escapar deles. Ela não podia deixar de imaginar o que aconteceria com ele agora, se ele seria encontrado e morto, ou usado para alimentação, ou se conseguiria escapar da nave e seguir fugindo.

“Posso me sentar aqui?” Kate perguntou, chegando na mesa onde Teyla estava sentada sozinha.

Teyla precisou de um segundo para se situar. “Claro. Sinto muito, estava distraída.”

“Posso imaginar,” Kate disse enquanto se sentava. “Ouvi o que aconteceu na sua última missão, e queria ver como você estava.”

“John te disse para fazer isso?” Teyla perguntou com suspeita.

“Não, não falei com o Coronel Sheppard ainda. Na verdade, suspeito que ele esteja me evitando desde que a Dra. Weir o instruiu a falar comigo sobre o que aconteceu. Só estava preocupada com você.”

“Oh. Sinto muito, não quis ser rude.”

 

“Você não foi, não se preocupe. Pelo que entendi você foi mantida prisioneira junto com o Coronel Sheppard pelo homem que trouxeram de volta para Atlantis.”

“Ele não estava tentando nos machucar. Pelo que ouvi dos corredores, sua vida não deve ter sido fácil, ele tem motivos para ser cauteloso com estranhos.”

“A Dra. Weir me pediu para o conhecer, avaliar seu estado mental para determinar suas condições de permanecer em Atlantis a longo termo, mas ainda não tive a oportunidade de o conhecer.”

“Não acredito que ele vá cooperar com esse esforço, ele não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que apreciaria ser avaliado.”

Kate acenou. “Pude perceber pelo que li dos relatórios seu e do Coronel, mas existe mais de um modo de avaliar alguém. Tenho certeza de que vou encontrar um modo de descobrir mais sobre ele. Sinto muito por vocês não terem podido trazer o Tenente Ford para casa.”

“Nós o encontramos dessa vez, o encontraremos de novo. Só espero que não seja tarde demais para o salvar dos efeitos da enzima. Não foi feita para ser usada deste modo, e temo que o dano feito a seu corpo se torne irreparável.”

“Tenho certeza de que você vai o encontrar logo, e quando você o encontrar, vamos fazer tudo o que pudermos para restaurar a saúde dele.” Vendo a expressão entristecida de Teyla, Kate decidiu mudar de assunto. “Você viu que um dos novos times conseguiu em uma troca uma grande variedade de frutas? Elas já estão começando a ser incorporadas no menu.”

 

Teyla não comentou sobre a óbvia mudança de assunto, feliz por ter uma conversa mais leve. “Sim, percebi. Continua sendo interessante ver como os ingredientes de Pegasus são incorporados às receitas da Terra.”

 

“Você já experimentou os muffins? Apesar de serem laranja, são bem parecidos com os muffins de mirtilo que temos na Terra.”

“Não, ainda não tive a oportunidade. Notei que algumas pessoas estavam bem ansiosas para os conseguir.”

Kate sorriu. “É porque eles são absolutamente divinos. Podemos dividir o meu se você quiser, eles provavelmente vão continuar a ser fortemente disputados por muito tempo.”

Elas passaram a maior parte do almoço conversando, sobre nada e tudo e qualquer coisa entre as duas. Era um alívio, serem capazes de ter uma conversa assim, sem se preocupar muito com o que realmente estava sendo dito porque a companhia era mais importante do que as palavras, e era um privilégio que nenhuma das duas tinha com frequência, mas que ambas precisavam desesperadamente.

\---

Kate não podia evitar de se sentir culpada. Duas consciências dividindo um corpo estava fora de seu campo de experiência, e tentando ajudar, podia ter piorado a situação. Em retrospecto, podia ver que estava tão preocupada com a situação de Cadman, presa no corpo de alguém sem perspectiva de retornar ao seu próprio e sem controle, que foi negligente ao considerar os efeitos de desistir do controle de seu próprio corpo. Ela não esperava que Cadman abusasse do controle que recebeu ou que lutasse contra McKay como o fez. Na verdade, Kate tinha ficado horrorizada ao descobrir que Cadman tinha forçado o corpo de McKay a beijar duas pessoas, uma das quais não estava ciente de sua condição.

Ela esperava fazer com que ambos voltassem para terapia, para lidar com o que aconteceu no período em que partilharam um corpo, mas sabia que seria quase impossível a menos que Weir ordenasse. Contudo, seria precipitado pedir a ela que o fizesse agora. Pelo momento, ambos permaneciam inconscientes, e antes de acordarem, não havia jeito de saber se sofreriam quaisquer efeitos duradouros.

Ela seguia tentando pensar no que podia ter feito de diferente, com os dados que tinha disponíveis à época, e seguia não encontrado nada. E ainda assim, não podia se livrar da culpa, provavelmente não poderia até saber que estavam a salvo. Seu trabalho no SGC a tinha preparado para muitas coisas, mas os desafios apresentados pela galáxia Pegasus eram muito maiores. Às vezes ela se perguntava como qualquer um poderia esperar ser qualificado o bastante para fazer o que era esperado deles. Contudo, isso também era um reflexo da natureza humana, nenhum desafio grande demais e que se fodam as consequências.

Ela tinha ido até a enfermaria para perguntar sobre o estado deles, mas agora não queria partir até que pudesse ver por si mesma que iriam se recuperar. O Dr. Beckett se ofereceu para a chamar no rádio caso ocorresse qualquer mudança, mas tinha preferido ficar ali, ao menos por mais um pouco. Estava sentada na sala de espera fazia somente alguns minutos quando viu Teyla vindo da área dos pacientes.

“Algo errado?” Kate perguntou.

Teyla sacudiu a cabeça, sentando ao lado de Kate. “O Dr. Beckett pediu que só uma pessoa ficasse ao lado da cama de Rodney de cada vez, e John se recusou a partir. Ele está mais preocupado do que se permite admitir.”

 

“Você não precisa ficar aqui, tenho certeza de que o Coronel Sheppard não se importaria de te chamar quando quiser sair.”

“Não acredito que John vá sair antes que Rodney acorde. Também gostaria de ficar mais um pouco. Já perdemos um dos membros do nosso time, e hoje chegamos perigosamente perto de perder mais um.”

Kate pousou uma mão no braço de Teyla. “O Dr. Beckett me garantiu que, fisicamente, tanto Cadman quanto McKay estão segurou, e que o exame dos seus cérebros não mostra qualquer anomalia.”

“Ele também disse que não teria certeza de quaisquer possíveis efeitos colaterais até que ambos acordem. Sei que o doutor só está sendo cauteloso, mas vou dormir melhor quando confirmar que o incidente não terá consequências duradouras.”

“Não posso dizer que não entendo.”

“E por que você está aqui?”

Kate corou levemente, como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo errado, apesar de saber que não havia qualquer problema com sua presença ali. “Tenho que confessar que também estou preocupada com Cadman e McKay. Meu conselho médico pode ter colocado suas vidas em risco, e preciso saber que vão se recuperar completamente.”

“Não é sua culpa, você não tinha como saber o que ia acontecer.”

“Sei disso. Ainda assim, me sentirei melhor quando souber que eles vão ficar bem.”

Teyla acenou. Elas não continuaram a conversar, mas se fizeram companhia em uma vigília silenciosa.”

\---

Teyla ainda não se sentia como ela mesma. A enzima Wraith era extremamente viciante, mesmo se só tivessem a utilizado por um período curto e só em doses pequenas. O pior da intoxicação tinha passado, e eles foram liberados para ir para seus quartos, mas ela ainda se sentia substancialmente diferente de seu eu normal. Junto com a culpa que sentia por não ter podia ajudar Aiden, sabia que não conseguiria dormir, mas ainda tinha que tentar, e ainda assim parecia que até a tentativa era uma tarefa impossível. As paredes do quarto pareciam estar se fechando ao seu redor, o ar pesava sobre seu peito, fazendo com que fosse difícil respirar, sua mente parecia estar funcionando ao mesmo tempo rápido demais e devagar demais, seus músculos pareciam estar se dissolvendo, e todos os sons pareciam abafados e ainda assim altos demais. Tudo conforme o esperado, de acordo com o Dr. Beckett, mas saber disso não tornava a situação menos desagradável. Sabia também que isso tudo passaria logo, mas nesse momento era quase insuportável.

Ela estava tentando dormir fazia umas duas horas quando decidiu desistir. Isso não era nem um pouco produtivo, e ela só estava se sentindo mais cansada. Quando saiu do seu quarto, não sabia para onde ir. John foi afetado demais pelo que aconteceu com Aiden, e Ronon e Rodney também estavam lidando com os efeitos da abstinência, então não era justo procurar qualquer deles para lhe ajudar. Ao invés disso, ela caminhou sem rumo por um tempo, e se encontrou novamente no corredor dos quartos, passando na frente do quarto de Kate.

Teyla não queria incomodar Kate a essa hora. Ela sabia o quão difícil e exigente o trabalho de Kate era, e ela não queria adicionar à pressão, mas era como se tivesse sido subconscientemente guiada até ali. Depois de um momento de hesitação, ela bateu na porta, silenciosamente, presumindo que se Kate estivesse dormindo não seria acordada por isso.

Para sua sorte, Kate ainda estava acordada, e veio rapidamente até a porta.

“Teyla, tem alguma coisa de errado?”

Teyla sacudiu a cabeça, um pouco envergonhada por estar perguntando isso. “Não, só queria saber se você está ocupada.”

Kate virou-se para olhar para a mesa no seu quarto. “Só estou terminando alguns relatórios, nada importante, e algo que eu definitivamente posso parar. O que você precisa?”

“Só queria saber se você pode me fazer companhia. Como Kate, não como a Dra. Heightmeyer. É só que… depois do que aconteceu, seria bom ter uma amiga.”

Kate sorriu e se afastou para deixar Teyla entrar. “Claro, você sabe que sempre vou estar aqui por você quando você precisar.”

Elas conversaram por horas depois disso, não sobre Aiden ou a enzima Wraith, mas sobre tudo mais que podiam pensar: o quão rápido o último carregamento de pipoca terminaria, os novos filmes que tinham acabado de chegar, como estavam as coisas em Nova Athos, o plano de Zelenka para construir um ringue de patinação na torre leste, as últimas tentativas da equipe da cozinha de recriar uma variedade de doces da Terra com frutas de Pegasus…

Nenhuma delas saberia precisar quando moveram a conversa das cadeiras desconfortáveis para a cama que deveria ser pequena demais para duas pessoas sentarem confortavelmente, mas não era. O sono tomou as duas naturalmente, e nenhuma delas pensou nada sobre isso quando elas acordaram tranquilas ao lado uma da outra.

\---

Elas estavam fazendo um piquenique quando Kate percebeu que as coisas tinham ido longe demais. Em algum momento, tinha cruzado a linha do que era apropriado. A tentação de se aproximar de alguém, qualquer pessoa, depois de tanto tempo tendo que manter uma distância profissional de todo mundo em Atlantis, era grande demais, mas ela não podia esquecer que Teyla também era sua paciente. O quão mais próximas ficavam, mais fácil era esquecer disso, e começar a ver ela como uma amiga, talvez até algo mais, mas ela tinha que permanecer profissional.

Se afastar depois de ter se aproximado de alguém era consideravelmente mais difícil do que nunca se aproximar em primeiro lugar. Ela não tinha certeza de como podiam reparar sua relação profissional e retornar ao nível de distância que seria mais adequado do que o que elas estavam fazendo agora.

“Teyla, sinto muito, mas não acho que nós devamos seguir fazendo isso,” ela disse de repente.

“Fazendo o quê? Sinto muito, não entendo.”

Kate inspirou profundamente. Ela não sabia como explicar isso para alguém que veio de uma cultura onde esse tipo de distância profissional não existia. O que Teyla fazia por seu povo quando ainda era sua líder exigia que ela fosse próxima de todos eles e conhecesse eles bem, então era difícil pensar em um modo de explicar porque para Kate isso era tão distante do que ela deveria fazer.

“Temo que meu comportamento tenha sido inadequado. Nós temos certas regras na Terra, bem, ao menos no meu país, sobre como médicos devem se relacionar com seus pacientes, e existem certas barreiras que temo ter cruzado, o que não pode se repetir no futuro.”

“Mas o Dr. Beckett é amigo de Rodney, as regras são diferentes para o país dele?”

Kate sacudiu a cabeça. “Não, as regras são diferentes para o tipo de médico que ele é. O Dr. Beckett é principalmente um pesquisador, mas mesmo quando clinica, ser amigo de seus pacientes não é um problema desde que ele consiga permanecer profissional, o que ele provou que pode fazer. Mas já que meu trabalho é lidar com a mente, não tenho a mesma liberdade.” Ela continuou, falando sobre o que era e não era apropriado para profissionais de saúde mental, provavelmente por mais tempo do que deveria. Ela tocou brevemente no assunto de relacionamentos românticos, mas só de passagem, já que não queria dar qualquer indicação de seus sentimentos em desenvolvimento, já que a continuidade de seu tratamento de Teyla dependia disso.

Teyla ouviu com atenção, e talvez estivesse ouvindo o que Kate não estava dizendo, porque quando terminou, Teyla fechou seus olhos e acenou lentamente com compreensão, e respondeu em um tom que tinha mais seriedade do que parecia necessário, “Se você acha que isso é melhor, confio em sua experiência.”

Quando Kate partiu, ela partiu com a impressão de que estava se afastando de algo mais do que amizade, e talvez mais significativo do que uma relação romântica jamais poderia ser.

\---

Depois do que quase foi forçada a fazer, ela queria nada mais do que ter alguém para conversar. Ser forçada a escolher entre a vida de John e as vidas de uma boa parte da expedição foi a escolha mais difícil que já fez, e mesmo que ao final tenha se provado desnecessária, ela agora sabia a resposta para uma pergunta que nunca quis que fosse perguntada. Ela agora tinha certeza de que podia matar um amigo, até um amigo próximo, talvez seu amigo mais próximo, em nome do bem maior.

Ela não podia mentir para si mesma e dizer que não teria feito isso, porque estava pronta para atacar, e o alerta chegou no último segundo. Mais um momento, e ela teria matado John a sangue frio, enquanto ele estava atirado no chão indefeso. Ela tinha matado assim antes, quando ainda vivia com seu povo, matado homens que já não podiam se defender e não eram uma ameaça imediata, mas que não podiam ter permissão de partir, ou tomariam muito mais vidas no futuro. Os Athosianos não tinham a estrutura necessária para manter prisioneiros permanentes, nem podiam dispor dos recursos necessários para isso. E ainda assim, execuções públicas, mesmo quando justificadas pela necessidade de manter a vila segura, não eram bem vistas, eram tidas como bárbaras. Eles não podiam ter essas execuções escritas em suas leis, e como sua líder ela tinha que tomar para si o fardo de lidar com esses casos. Dizia para os outros que o prisioneiro tinha escapado durante a noite, mas que não temessem, porque ele não era mais uma ameaça, e só alguns de seu povo sabiam da verdade, que ela os matava, ainda amarrados se necessário, pelo bem do seu povo. Era um fardo pesado que ela pensou que nunca teria que enfrentar de novo, mas aqui estava, e ela ainda era a mesma pessoa, ou até pior, porque nunca antes teria pensado que poderia justificar para si mesma matar um amigo assim.

Ela quase foi procurar por Kate, mas quando estava a caminho, percebeu que não era com a Dra. Heightmeyer que queria conversar, mas com sua amiga Kate, e isso já não era mais uma opção. Ela entendia os motivos de Kate, ou ao menos pensava que entendia, mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Ela não teria se importado em manter sua amizade como estava, se fosse o que Kate queria, mas Teyla podia notar que ela temia que isso se desenvolvesse e se tornasse algo mais. Kate não tinha dito isso em tantas palavras, mas o significado oculto em sua última conversa era claro.

Teyla sentiu uma dor no meio ao ser lembrada que perdeu uma amiga, e apesar de não pensar nisso nesses termos, ela também tinha perdido uma parte importante do seu sistema de suporte. Agora que não estava mais vivendo com seu povo, não tinha tantos amigos, ao menos não amigos com quem estivesse em contato, e passar de conhecer todo mundo da sua vila para isso era um choque, e um ao qual teve dificuldades de se ajustar. Ela apreciava seus amigos, e perder qualquer um deles lhe feria muito, mas essa não era sua decisão para tomar e ela não podia intervir. Se era isso que Kate queria, podia respeitar seus desejos, mesmo que isso significasse que agora Teyla não tinha ninguém com quem realmente pudesse conversar.

\---

Se fosse algum outro momento, podiam ter discutido isso racionalmente, e visto a razão dos argumentos uma da outra, mas isso era sobre mais do que só sobre Michael, mais do que só sobre o que estavam fazendo com ele.

Teyla estava magoada, e não queria admitir isso, nem para si mesma, então quando Kate se recusou a tomar seu lado na questão, ela tinha uma desculpa perfeita para projetar sua raiva. Ela sentia intensamente que o que estavam fazendo era errado, mas não ao ponto de brigar com alguém que uma vez considerou uma amiga, e era mais fácil fingir que isso era sobre uma questão ética do que admitir que tinha sentimentos que agora deveria ignorar.

Kate tentou permanecer calma, e isso só piorou a situação, ao ponto de que estavam a um passo de gritar uma com a outra. Ela sabia que Teyla não estava exatamente errada, e que ela deveria admitir isso, mas admitir que ela podia estar errada nessa questão estava a só um passo de distância de admitir que podia estar errada sobre outra decisão que tomou, e ela não podia fazer isso, nem para si mesma.

E desse modo, a distância entre elas cresceu.

\---

Em um piscar de olhos, suas vidas mudaram. Atlantis não era só um posto avançado, tinha se tornado um lar para muitos dos membros da expedição, e agora estava perdida para eles. A chegada dos Antigos deveria ser vista como um sinal de esperança, tanto pelos Tau’ri como pelos Athosianos, mas foi ao invés disso foi um golpe fatal em suas chances nessa guerra.

Kate imediatamente teve oferecida sua antiga posição no SGC, o que ela aceitou, por falta de uma alternativa melhor. Ela podia facilmente encontrar um trabalho diferente se quisesse, mas como qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer na Terra poderia se comparar ao seu trabalho em Atlantis? Mesmo os desafios que encontraria no SGC não se comparariam a tudo o que viu nos últimos dois anos e meio, se a experiência passada fosse qualquer indicador.

Ela ainda estava em choque. Não podia acreditar que estavam sendo expulsos de seu lar sem qualquer cerimônia, mesmo que pudesse entender porque os Antigos queriam tomar de volta sua cidade. Aqueles que abandonaram a cidade voltaram para a reivindicar daqueles que a resgataram e derramaram sangue para a proteger. Ambos os lados estavam certos por sua própria perspectiva, ambos tinham motivos para se sentirem frustrados. Ela podia entender isso, e ainda assim era humana, e não podia evitar a sensação de que eram vítimas de uma grande injustiça. Atlantis era seu lar, e era deles, talvez não tanto quanto era dos Antigos, mas ainda era deles, e eles mereciam melhor do que alguém os mandando sair com tão pouca antecedência, talvez para nunca retornar.

Ela terminou de arrumar as malas bem rápido; quando vieram pela primeira vez, não havia espaço o bastante para trazer muitos itens pessoais, e mesmo quando o contato com a Terra foi restabelecido, o espaço de carga da Daedalus era limitado e suas viagens espaçadas, então todo o pessoal de Atlantis teve que aprender a viver com pouco mais do que o que podiam carregar. Era estranho, que tudo o que ela tinha em Pegasus pudesse caber em duas malas, quando ela sentia que estava carregando tanto com ela.

Kate não sabia onde estava indo quando saiu do quarto. Não tinha mais nada para fazer, e sua ajuda não era necessária para os esforços de evacuação. Ela estava caminhando sem rumo quando encontrou Teyla.

“Kate, você precisa de ajuda arrumando suas coisas?” Teyla perguntou depois de a cumprimentar.

Kate sacudiu a cabeça. “Terminei de arrumar tudo, e só tenho duas malas. E você? Você também está sendo expulsa da sua casa.”

Teyla sorriu tristemente. “Fui ensinada que sempre deveria conseguir reunir tudo o que é importante para mim rapidamente, e considerando tudo, existem modos piores de ser expulsa de casa.”

“É claro. De todos os modos que essa expedição poderia ter terminado, esse certamente não é um dos piores, mas ainda gostaria que tivesse durado mais tempo. Você vai ficar em Pegasus?”

“Sim, é o meu lugar. John me convidou, bem como Ronon, para ir à Terra, mas não podemos, nosso lugar é aqui,” ela parou, o silêncio pesando entre elas. “Você pode ficar se quiser. Eu vou retornar para o meu povo, e eles estenderam sua hospitalidade para qualquer um que queira ficar aqui.”

 

Palavras não ditas soavam entre elas, escolhas não feitas e oportunidades não tomadas. Isso soava como uma oportunidade final, uma última chance de mudar de decisão, mas não era, não realmente. Ficar em Pegasus não era mais possível para ela do que ir para a Terra seria para Teyla. Ficar para trás sem a expedição teria um sabor de abandonar seu povo que não era como ter vindo sem garantias de que poderia retornar, porque nesse caso estaria cortando todos os laços com a Terra. Não, não podia ficar, e Teyla não podia ir, ambos os cenários seriam pedir demais da outra, especialmente quando até os limites profissionais tinham se provado algo que Kate não estava disposta a violar.

“Não posso. É estranho, não achava que tivesse alguma coisa na Terra que sentiria a falta se nunca visse de novo, mas parece que nossa cultura e nosso povo são algo que não posso viver sem.”

“Entendo. Eu tenho me afastado do meu povo, mas a ideia de nunca os ver novamente é impensável. Apesar de que, também vou sentir a sua falta, profundamente.”

“Gostaria que algo pudesse ter sido diferente.” Ela não estava falando sobre sua partida, não exatamente, era sobre muito mais do que isso.

“Eu também.”

\---

Kate voltou com o resto da equipe, mas não foi procurar por Teyla. Nada tinha mudado, não realmente, e elas ainda não podiam nem serem realmente amigas, muito menos qualquer outra coisa.

Ela gostaria de ter dito que quase perder tudo mudou sua perspectiva sobre as coisas, mas isso não seria verdade. Sim, ela tinha passado semanas na Terra, sentindo falta da vida que tinha em Atlantis, e tinha tido uma prova do quão tediosa qualquer outra coisa que pudesse fazer seria comparado com as experiências incrível que teve lá, mas isso só tinha fortalecido sua resolução de que as coisas deveriam permanecer como estavam. Seu papel profissional era mais importante agora do que jamais tinha sido, e ela tinha mais certeza do que nunca de que não deveria fazer qualquer coisa para ameaçar sua ética profissional. Ou ao menos era disso que ela tentava se convencer, mesmo que o mesmo toque de dúvida que existia antes ainda estava ali.

Nada mudou, ela repetiu para si mesma, nada tinha que mudar. Ela tinha finalmente conseguido o que queria, tinha afastado Teyla, a única pessoa com quem tinha feito uma conexão naquela galáxia, e ela tinha conseguido recusar sua amizade em todos os momentos. Kate não se entendia, mas isso não era um clássico? Ela era uma especialista em ler os outros, e brilhante em seu trabalho, mas seus próprios sentimentos eram um mistério para ela.

E ainda assim, com a morte dos últimos Antigos vivos excluindo aqueles que tinham ascendido, e a cidade sendo retomada dos Asuranos, todo mundo tinha muito o que fazer e por isso ela não podia estar se preocupar com algo não trivial quanto seus sentimentos. Ela tinha problemas maiores, incluindo lidar com um contingente de pessoas que estavam retornando para o lugar que pensavam como sendo seu lar depois de serem expulsas e pensarem que nunca iriam retornar, e ela podia dizer que ela mesma estava inclusa nesse grupo, mesmo que diferente deles não tivesse ajuda disponível para lidar com seus sentimentos sobre isso. Era mais fácil, mesmo que não muito saudável, ignorar seus sentimentos nesse momento, e dizer para si mesma que lidaria com isso quando tivesse tempo. No momento, outros problemas simplesmente teriam que ter precedência, o que era uma boa desculpa para o fato de que queria evitar seus próprios sentimentos, mas se ela podia evitar todo o resto, também podia evitar pensar nisso nesses termos, e manter um equilíbrio frágil que lhe permitiria seguir em frente.

\---

Era estranho, tentar tratar Teyla como uma paciente de novo depois da conversa que tiveram antes de deixarem Atlantis. Ela sabia como ser profissional, é claro, e duvidava que se qualquer pessoa estivesse vendo sua interação teria suspeitado que algo estava diferente, mas ela se sentia diferente.

Kate ainda estava tentando ignorar seus próprios sentimentos, permitindo que os problemas de todos os outros tomassem precedência sobre eles na mente, mas ver Teyla tão obviamente perturbada, especialmente por causa de um sintoma tão sério quanto alucinações, estava trazendo todos eles de volta para a superfície, e ela não podia permitir que isso acontecesse.

Com a Dra. Weir também sofrendo com sintomas, eles tinham o risco de uma epidemia, ou porque a causa estava afetando múltiplas pessoas, ou por causa de sintomas psicossomáticos. Em qualquer dos casos, as coisas ficariam complicadas, e ela teria muito trabalho a fazer, então ela não podia se preocupar com seus próprios sentimentos. Era uma racionalização boa e lógica, afinal, compartimentalização era a chave para viver em situações estressantes. É claro, isso só seria verdade se ela reservasse o tempo para analisar o que estava sentindo quando a crise passasse, o que não faria, mas isso permitia que ignorasse o problema por mais algum tempo.

A cada momento que se passava, podia ver mais claramente que já não mais tinha a objetividade para tratar Teyla, mas não queria admitir isso para si mesma, muito menos para Teyla, ou para qualquer uma das novas adições a sua recém formada equipe, criada quando ela finalmente foi forçada a admitir que uma pessoa sozinha não podia lidar com a saúde mental de uma cidade inteira, mesmo que fosse do tamanho de uma pequena vila. Talvez admitir isso fosse o primeiro passo que precisasse tomar para admitir que não podia permanecer tão sozinha, que ter que manter distância de todos estava causando danos a sua própria saúde e que isso poderia ter consequências sombrias no futuro. Todo mundo precisava de alguém com quem pudesse contar, e ela não tinha ninguém, por causa de suas próprias escolhas. Talvez logo chegasse o momento em que isso iria mudar, mas esse momento não seria agora, não quando Teyla estava vendo coisas que ninguém podia explicar e noções fantásticas como seres presos entre planos de existência começavam a soar mais e mais plausíveis. Não, novamente era teria que afastar a resolução do problema, esperando que um dia tivesse tempo de lidar com isso, ou melhor ainda, que nunca tivesse que o enfrentar.

\---

Quando Kate ouviu o que tinha acontecido, Teyla ainda estava presa dentro daquele dispositivo Wraith modificado. Rematerializar pessoas era um processo lento e complicado, já que cada pessoa precisava de atenção médica e precisava ser mantida calma enquanto esperava por explicações, que em nome da eficiência seriam dadas inteiramente só quando todos tivessem sido removidos do dispositivo. Kate foi chamada, é claro, para garantir que todos ficassem calmos e obedecessem às instruções, e só quando pousou no planeta soube que Teyla estava presa junto com toda a população sobrevivente daquele planeta.

Ela tinha que ser profissional, não podia deixar que sua preocupação se tornasse notável. O propósito de não ter uma relação era que precisava ser impassível para ajudar todos que precisassem, e não podia carregar seus problemas consigo. Manter mil pessoas calmas enquanto retornavam, uma a uma, para um mundo destruído e aprendiam que metade daqueles selecionados para sobreviver nunca tiveram a chance de chegar na estação, não era uma tarefa fácil, nem uma que pudesse ser feita enquanto estivesse distraída, então ela teve que dizer para si mesma que não pensasse em Teyla. Pensar significava se preocupar e querer ver se cada nova pessoa tirada do dispositivo era ela e não se concentrar e ficar imaginando quanto tempo demorariam para a salvar e imaginando cenários cada vez mais improváveis onde algo dava errado e não fazer o seu trabalho. Essas pessoas precisavam da sua ajuda, e para os ajudar ela precisava permanecer calma.

Ela nem viu Teyla quando ela foi finalmente libertada, porque Kate estava ocupada lidando com uma mãe que tinha acabado de ouvir que a outra cápsula, onde estava seu filho, tinha sido destruída junto com o planeta. Quando Kate ouviu que Teyla estava segura, ela já tinha sido levada de volta para Atlantis, para ser tratada dos ferimentos que recebeu antes de ser presa. Era melhor assim, ela não teria sido capaz de esconder sua preocupação se tivesse visto Teyla ser carregada em uma maca. Do modo como as coisas estavam, já era difícil demais não pedir para voltar para Atlantis para ver como ela estava, para ver com seus próprios olhos se Teyla estava bem.

Quando Kate voltou para Atlantis, depois do que parecia ser um dos dias mais longos da sua vida, Teyla já tinha sido movida para a sala de observação. Ela não pode lutar contra o impulso de ir vê-la, mesmo que pensasse que Teyla já pudesse estar dormindo.

Ela não estava. Teyla ainda estava acordada, e viu Kate assim que chegou na enfermaria.

“Teyla, é bom ver que você está bem.”

Teyla acenou. “O processo não foi agradável, mas devo poder voltar a trabalhar amanhã. O que você está fazendo aqui?”

Kate corou levemente, e passou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, envergonhada. Ela não tinha uma boa desculpa. “Estava preocupada com você.”

“Oh. Sinto muito, não quis te preocupar.”

Kate se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Teyla. “Estava pensando que talvez nós devêssemos conversar, mas se você estiver cansada demais agora, podemos fazer isso depois.”

 

Teyla sacudiu a cabeça. “Não, estou bem. Sobre o que você quer conversar?”

Kate estava movendo os dedos nervosa, tentando encontrar um jeito de verbalizar o conflito na sua mente. “Eu disse no passado que uma pessoa na minha posição não podia ter o luxo de um relacionamento romântico, especialmente já que cada pessoa em Atlantis está tecnicamente sob os meus cuidados, e desse modo tenho uma relação médica com todos aqui, o que exige que uma certa distância seja mantida. Talvez eu não tenha percebido antes o fardo que isso seria, ou o quão sozinha e alienada isso me faria sentir, mas era o modo como as coisas precisavam ser na época. Contudo, desde o último aumento de pessoal, que me deu uma equipe, isso não precisa mais ser verdade. Ganhei a opção de direcionar qualquer paciente com o qual eu ficasse próxima demais para um dos meus colegas, mas temo que tenha me escondido atrás dessa única desculpa para afastar as pessoas, porque me acostumei a ficar distante,” ela parou, perdida quanto ao que dizer a seguir. Ela não veio aqui pensando em falar sobre isso, mesmo que soubesse que as coisas não podiam continuar como estavam, e era difícil, colocar em palavras algo sobre o que ela evitava pensar.

“O que você quer dizer com isso?” Teyla perguntou quando o silêncio se estendeu por tempo demais.

“Eu me preocupo com você, de um modo que já torna difícil manter o profissionalismo que é exigido de mim, então acho que não é mais adequado que eu permaneça como sua médica. Essa não foi uma decisão fácil de tomar, não gosto de terminar uma relação com um paciente se isso puder ser evitado, mas acho que se não fizer isso, vou estar me enganando para pensar que não sinto nada por você quando isso simplesmente não é verdade.”

Teyla acenou, compreendendo. “Se isso é o que você acha que é melhor, respeito o seu julgamento. Tenho certeza de que seus colegas são altamente qualificados ou não teriam sido escolhidos para vir aqui.”

“Tendo dito isso, uma vez que o conflito pessoal seja eliminado, a questão se torna pessoal. Sei que desencorajei você no passado, e vou entender se for tarde demais ou se isso simplesmente não for algo que você quer, mas gostaria de ver se nós podemos funcionar juntas. Você e eu. Romanticamente.” Ela riu, nervosa. “Desculpa, isso não é algo em que eu seja muito boa.”

 

Teyla sorriu, reconfortante, e pegou a mão de Kate com a sua. “Eu gostaria disso.”

\---

Estar em contato com a mente de um Rainha Wraith afetou Teyla de modos que ela não poderia ter previsto. Não era só uma questão do modo como perdeu o controle de seu próprio corpo, apesar de isso fazer parte do problema. Não ser capaz de impedir seu corpo de se mover contra a sua vontade e agir de modos que vão ameaçar a vida de todos ao seu redor já era algo assustador demais por conta própria, e não era uma experiência que gostaria de ver repetida, mas a questão era muito mais ampla.

A mente da Rainha era forte, e antiga, quase antiga demais para que Teyla fosse capaz de compreender com sua perspectiva de tempo limitada. Era sobrepujante, o peso de partilhar uma vida tão longa, e ela tinha sentido como se a Rainha pudesse ter esmagado sua mente e completamente obliterado-a se assim desejasse, mesmo que isso finalmente tenho se provado não ser verdade e Teyla tenho sido capaz de a derrotar.

Ainda assim, foi uma experiência traumática, exacerbada pela culpa que sentia por causa das consequências das ações da Rainha. Pessoas tinham morrido porque ela falhou em lutar contra ela da primeira vez, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para mudar isso. Era como voltar para as primeiras vezes que tentou se conectar com os Wraith, quando o ataque à cidade era iminente, aquele mesmo medo de sua mente não ser realmente sua, de seu corpo não ser realmente seu. Era algo que esperava nunca ter de sentir de novo, mas temia que não teria tanta sorte.

Ela tentou não deixar sua preocupação se tornar evidente. Todos eles tinham problemas, todos enfrentavam mais experiências traumáticas do que qualquer pessoa deveria, todos estavam sujeitos diariamente a coisas que prefeririam evitar. Ela não sentia que deveria buscar qualquer tratamento especial por causa disso, e negar o problema ou de outro modo tentar lidar com ele sem a interferência de outras pessoas era o método preferido de sobrevivência em toda Atlantis.

Ela tentou não se afastar de seus amigos, já que isso tornaria evidente que ela estava perturbada pelo que aconteceu, mas ela também não estava os procurando com tanta frequência quanto o fazia normalmente, e isso estava fazendo com que se sentisse mais solitária, e piorando a impressão de alienação com a qual o contato com a mente da Rainha a havia deixado.

Para sua sorte, Kate se recusava a se deixar ser afastada. Ela não tentou analisar a conduta de Teyla, já que isso seria uma violação da mudança de condições que permitiu que sua relação começasse em primeiro lugar, mas também não podia fingir que não via os sinais de sofrimento psicológico, nem podia se impedir completamente de agir com base nesse conhecimento. Contudo, tinha que agir como namorada, não como terapeuta, e essa era uma posição estranha para ela, e uma que ela não podia navegar tão bem.

Kate tentava estar próxima sempre que possível, e ocupar o tempo livre de Teyla, limitado do modo que era, com o que quer que pudesse pensar que pudesse a ajudar a relaxar, e ela tentava nunca deixar Teyla dormir sozinha. Antes que o incidente com a Rainha acontecesse, não costumavam passar tanto tempo juntas, já que a falta de tempo livre das duas significava que não podiam dedicar muito a uma única relação, com o risco desta se tornar a única coisa que tinham além do trabalho, então Teyla tinha que perceber o que Kate estava fazendo, mas não parecia se incomodar.

Teyla achava que era adorável, na verdade, que Kate se importasse com ela tanto assim, e isso ajudava, mesmo que preferisse que Kate não a visse quando ela acordava no meio da noite gritando e suando, depois de ter um pesadelo que a Rainha estava de volta na sua mente, força-a a agir contra sua vontade.

Nos pesadelos, o controle da Rainha sobre seu corpo era muito maior do que tinha sido na realidade, e as consequências de suas ações eram mais devastadoras. Ela se via sabotando o ZPM e fazendo a cidade explodir, atirando em John, Ronon, e Rodney durante uma missão e deixando seus corpos abandonados para apodrecerem sozinhos em um planeta esquecido, estrangulando Kate durante a noite sem nem lhe dar uma chance de se defender. Eles pareciam mais reais do que sonhos tinham o direito de parecer, e quando acordava, sempre precisava de um momento para pensar antes de perceber que nada daquilo tinha realmente acontecido, que seus amigos estavam a salvo, e que ela não tinha feito nada com o que não pudesse viver.

Mas Kate estava lá quando isso acontecia, e vê-la viva e bem ajudava Teyla a se lembrar que isso não passava de um sonho e que tudo estava bem. Ela deixava que Kate a abraçasse, balançasse seu corpo para frente e para trás para a acalmar quando Teyla ainda estava em choque por causa do que tinha visto e não conseguia falar, acariciasse seu cabelo e sussurrasse no seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem.

Teyla não estava acostumada a ser reconfortada, mas era algo que Kate a estava ensinando a aceitar. Com ela, não precisava ser tão forte todo o tempo, tinha permissão de ter fraquezas e até chorar, e não seria julgada por isso. E ela fazia o mesmo por Kate quando esta precisava; já que Kate tinha que lidar com os problemas de todos e permanecer forte, Teyla era aquela para quem ela podia se expor e ser humana. Era um equilíbrio delicado de dar e receber conforto, e um que ainda tinham que perfectibilizar, já que ambas só estavam acostumadas com uma dessas coisas, mas era um trabalho em progresso que estava rapidamente se tornando essencial para suas vidas. Com todo o estresse de lutar em uma guerra sem um fim imaginável, ter algum com quem podiam contar para lhes ajudar era como encontrar um refúgio, e era algo para o qual ambas davam grande valor.

\---

Kate não sabia como tinha chegado ali, ou o que estava acontecendo, e isso já piorava o pânico. Ela estava em uma das torres, parada na borda, mas não conseguia se fazer voltar para segurança. Ela tinha pavor de altura, sempre teve, desde que era uma menininha. A psiquiatra nela sabia que esse medo provavelmente era simbólico, que ter medo de altura e de cair era mais frequentemente do que não uma representação para o medo de morrer. É claro, a causa também podia ser aquele incidente na sua infância, o verão em que passou presa dentro de casa por causa de uma perna quebrada depois de cair de uma árvore. Aqueles segundos entre o galho quebrando sob seu corpo e o impacto com o chão foram assustadores, uma sensação fria e vazia que algumas vezes era replicada em seus piores pesadelos.

Um pesadelo, isso era como um pesadelo, mas parecia mais real do que qualquer pesadelo que já teve antes. Era um pesadelo tornado real, tão real, e ela tinha certeza de que cair significaria a morte. Se ela conseguisse se afastar da borda, ela podia voltar a ficar a salvo, mas não conseguia se forçar a se mover. Ela mal conseguia se segurar, tentando se equilibrar, e temia que se tentasse descer, ela iria cair e morrer. Ela não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que não podia seguir se segurando por muito tempo.

Ela precisava de ajuda, mas estava completamente sozinha. Ela gritou, chamando por ajuda, mas não parecia haver qualquer pessoa em volta. Não sabia o que fazer, o pânico estava crescendo nela, e o tempo estava terminando. Quando pensou que já não mais poderia se manter equilibrada, viu Teyla.

“Kate?” Teyla perguntou preocupada. “O que você está fazendo?”

Kate não sabia o que dizer, não conseguia explicar que não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e tudo o que ela podia pensar era o quão assustada estava. “Eu não quero morrer!”

“Que bom. Desce daí,” Teyla disse de modo calmante, enquanto lentamente, cuidadosamente se aproximando de Kate.

Kate tentou se mover na direção dela, sabendo que a segurança estava a alguns centímetros de distância, mas ela estava paralisada pelo medo. “Não consigo.”

“Por que não?” Teyla perguntou, se aproximando um pouco mais.

Kate queria nada mais do que ir na direção dela, mas o medo era mais forte. Ela não podia fazer isso sozinha, não podia lutar contra o pânico sozinha. “Me ajuda, por favor!”

Teyla começou a caminhar na direção dela, mas John Sheppard apareceu do nada e a segurou.

“John, para! Para! Eu tenho que ajudar ela!” ela disse, tentando lutar contra ele, tentando se afastar dele.

John só ficou ali parado, sorrindo de um modo sombrio, e continuou a bloquear o caminho dela. Kate tentou se mover na direção de Teyla de novo, mas não podia, era demais.

“O que você está fazendo? John, sai da frente!” Teyla disse, lutando contra John.

“Teyla! Teyla!” Kate gritou, apavorada, tentando a alcançar.

“Kate!” Teyla gritou, tentando passar por John para agarrar a mão de Kate.

Kate gritou, caindo para trás. E ali estava, aquela mesma sensação vazia e fria de novo, exatamente como quando era criança. A queda era pior do que o impacto jamais poderia ser, porque o impacto terminava com tudo em um instante, mas enquanto ela estava caindo não havia limite para seu sofrimento. Ela tinha certeza de que isso era o fim, que ela ia morrer, a queda era grande demais para que pudesse sobreviver.

E então ela parou de cair.

Teyla tinha finalmente empurrado John, e conseguiu agarrar o pulso de Kate antes que ela saísse do seu alcance. “Kate!” Teyla usou toda a sua força para a puxar de volta para a segurança da plataforma.

John tinha desaparecido agora, e elas estavam sozinhas na sacada, ajoelhadas no chão e respirando pesadamente por causa do esforço. Kate abraçou Teyla, desesperada por conforto. Agora que o perigo imediato tinha passado, Kate podia finalmente pensar de novo. Nada sobre essa situação fazia qualquer sentido, ela não conseguia se lembrar de como chegou ali ou porque se colocaria nessa posição, e John não tinha motivos para impedir Teyla de a salvar. Quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, acordou.

Teyla a estava sacudindo desesperadamente, chamando-a com um tom urgente.

“Teyla?” Kate perguntou, desorientada por um momento.

Teyla puxou Kate para seus braços. “Oh, Kate, eu estava tão assustada. Você estava gritando e eu não conseguia te acordar.”

Kate a abraçou de volta, sendo reconfortada pela Teyla real como tinha sido pela Teyla em sua mente. Ela sabia agora o que tinha acontecido, e sabia que Teyla não tinha estado realmente lá com ela, mas não podia evitar de pensar que de algum modo ela a tinha salvado, que sua presença ao seu lado deu a Kate a força que precisa para lutar contra seu medo. “Estava em mim, a entidade,” ela disse finalmente, sua voz trêmula.

Kate não estava com ela quando Teyla foi afetada pelos pesadelos; ela estava trabalhando até tarde, tentando encontrar uma solução para o problema de suprimir a personalidade dos Wraith quando os convertendo para humanos, para o caso de tentarem usar essa alternativa novamente no futuro, mesmo que cada tentativa até agora tenha sido desastrosa, e quando ela decidiu parar por aquela noite, Teyla já estaria dormindo, então Kate foi para o seu próprio quarto sozinha. Agora, ela estava feliz por nessa noite Teyla ter vindo para o quarto de Kate, porque não achava que teria sido capaz de lidar com aquele pesadelo sozinha.

Com Teyla ali para a apoiar, ela rapidamente recuperou sua calma. O medo que veio com o pesadelo ainda estava ali, mas ela se sentia segura. Com tudo o que vinha com seu trabalho, medo e estresse eram inevitáveis, mas enquanto ela tivesse Teyla como um refúgio, ela sabia que ficaria bem.


End file.
